Bibliography
= Literary sources dedicated to Greek and Roman Artillery = * Baatz, Dietwulf 1977. The Hatra ballista. Sumer, Vol. 33, p.. 141-151. * Baatz. Dietwulf 1978. Recent Finds of Ancient Artillery. Britannia, Vol. 9. 1-17. (Sold here) * Baatz, Dietwulf & Feugère, Michel 1981. Eléments d'une catapulte romaine trouvée à Lyon. Gallia. Tome 39 fascicule 2. 201-210. * Baatz, Dietwulf 1982. Hellenistische Katapulte aus Ephyra (Epirus). Athenische Mitteilungen 97. 146-233. * Baatz, Dietwulf 1994. Katapultfunde 1914-1988. Bauten und Katapulte des römischen Heeres. Mavors Roman Army Researches 11. 275-283. * Baatz, Dietwulf 1999. Katapulte und mechanische Handwaffen des spätrömischen Heeres. Journal of Roman Military Equipment Studies Volume 11. 5-19. * Boube-Piccot, C. 1994. Les bronces antiques du Maroc: IV. L'equipement militaire et l'armement. Paris. * Barthel, W. 1914. Die Catapulta von Emporion. Frankf. Ztg. 29 April 1914. * Campbell, Duncan 2003. Greek and Roman Artillery 399 BC - AD 363. Osprey Publishing Ltd. (Preview available on Google Books) * Diels, H. & Schramm, E. 1919. Philons Belopoiika. Berlin. (Available on archive.org) * Gudea, N. & Baatz, Dietwulf 1974. Teile spätromische Ballisten aus Gornea und Orsova (Rumänien). Saalburg-Jahrbuch 31. 50-72. * Foley, V. & Soedel, W. 1979. Ancient catapults. Scientific American, March 1979. 120-128. (Available here in web format). * Hassall, M. 1999. Perspectives on Greek and Roman catapults. Archaeology International 1998/1999. 23-26. * Harpham, R. & Stevenson, D. 1997. Heron's Cheiroballista (A Roman Torsion Crossbow). Journal of the Society of Archer-Antiquaries 40. 13-17. (This article focuses on the manufacture of sinew rope. Limited availability for Society of Archer-Antiquaries members.) * Iriarte, Aitor 2000. Pseudo-Heron's cheiroballistra a(nother) reconstruction: I. Theoretics. Journal of Roman Military Equipment Studies Volume 11. 47-75. (Available here) * Iriarte, Aitor 2003. The Inswinging Theory. Gladius XXIII. 111-140. (Available on this site) * Marsden, E.W. 1969 1999. Greek and Roman artillery. Historical development. Oxford University Press Inc. Oxford. * Marsden, E.W. 1971 1999. Greek and Roman artillery. Technical treatises. Oxford University Press Inc. Oxford. * Prou, V. 1877. La Chirobaliste d'Heron d'Alexandrie. Notices et Extraits des manuscrits de la Bibliothèque nationale et autres bibliothèques 26. 1-319. * Soedel, W. & Foley, V. 1979. Ancient Catapults. Scientific American 240. 120-129. (Available here) * Schneider, R. 1906. Heron's Cheiroballistra. Mitteilungen des Kaiserlich Deutschen Archäologischen Instituts. Römische Abteilung 21. 142-168. (Available on archive.org) * Schramm, E. 1918 1980. Die antiken Geschütze der Saalburg. Bad Homburg. * Stevenson, D. 1995. Heron's Cheiroballistra, with an appendix on the manufacture of sinew rope. BA dissertation. University College London. * Unknown author 2004. Trajan's artillery - The Archaeology of a Roman Technological Revolution. Current world archaeology 3. 41-48. * Wescher, C. 1867. Poliocétique des Grecs. Traités Théoretiques. Récits Historiques. Paris. (Available on Google Books) * Wilkins, Alan 1995. Reconstructing the cheiroballistra. Journal of Roman Military Equipment Studies Volume 6. 5-59. * Wilkins, Alan & Morgan, Len 2000. Scorpio and cheiroballistra. Journal of Roman Military Equipment Studies Volume 11. 77-101. * Wilkins, Alan 2003. Roman artillery.Shire publications Ltd. Buckinghamshire. = Literary sources with some useful information = * Dahm, O. 1903. Römische Geschützpfeile von Aliso. Mitteilungen der Altertums-Kommission für Westfalen 3. 64-67. * Payne-Gallwey, Ralph 1903 1990. The crossbow. Medieval and modern, military and sporting. It's construction, history & management. Albert Saifer publisher. London. (Available on this site) * Simonett, C. 1942. War die Armbrust schon den Römern bekantt? Jahresberichte Ges. pro Vindonissa 1941/42. 15-17. Category:backup